Confessions of a father
by JazRox
Summary: This is the story of Set entering the king's court in ancient Egypt. It explains his relationship with Akunadin, the king, and the other preists. It also explains Akunadin's fellings to his son. Read and review Temporary discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Yu-gi-oh

**Yugioh **

**Confessions of a father.**

**Chapter one entering the court.**

Ok this is my first try for a Yugioh fan fiction, I going to write about ancient Egypt when Seto enters the pharaoh's royal court, and Akhenadin (who is actually is Seto's father,) teaches him everything he knows.

PS I think it is 5000 years ago in Egypt, but I am not so sure.

I haven't seen YUGIOH for quite a while. So If I make a mistake tell me.

PPS I am not quite sure which English name the pharaoh is called, so I took a guess but if I get it wrong tell me!

PPPS this is a short chapter the others will be longer.

**Chapter one entering the court.**

**Akhenadin POV**

"Today, we are all honoured to invite a new priest into our court." The king him self, my nephew the Pharaoh boy named Atem says, a tall boy with dark hair bows. He is wearing nice priest robes.

Something in my stomach stirs, my heart jumps before my body and soul realises what is going on.

"I swear on my life, and my sole to serve and protect the mighty Pharaoh." The boy says. I look at the boy, his dark hair and eyes.

The priest Kalim the keeper of the Millennium scales steps forward.

"You were raised by peasants boy?" They keeper of the scales says.

"Yes my lord." The boy says.

Peasants??  
"Even through he was raised by peasants he got the highest mark ever." Kalim says.

My heart is going so fast it could out run the fastest horse.

"Welcome to the pharaohs royal court, but I must ask the name of my new priest" Atem says, the boy looks at the Pharaoh.

"My name mighty Pharaoh is Seto." The boy says.

My heart stops.

My mind shuts any thinking I might be doing.

This boy, he is my son.

I am sure of it.

Seto my son my only son, was named after my favourite god Set.

He is my son.

My son I abandoned to protect him.

My son has returned too me.

I could not speak even if my mind wanted too.

--

So how did I go??

Read and review.

I can't write another chapter.


	2. meetings

Chapter 2 meetings

**Chapter 2 meetings**

**Yugioh **

**Confessions of a father.**

Chapter 2 meetings,

Ok I have found out names of the people!

I apologise ok, I never claimed to be the best writer, I will fix chapter one soon.

PS. In my story Yugi's name is Atemu and he is Pharaoh. But once again if I am wrong TELL ME

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Chapter 2: meetings.**

**Akunadin POV**

My heart is launching, I think my heart wants to break out of my chest and run into my bed.

My son is next to me.

My son who I haven't seen in years is sitting next to me.

I cant belive it.

Neither can the boy.

Neither can MY boy Set, who is trying to find out what fork to use.

My heart is jumping I look at him.

'Introduce your self.' A voice in my head says.

My Millennium eye looks into the boys mind, I was right.

I see the boy looking at me for the last time.

He was so young he probably forgot about it.

But I haven't.

The boy's nerves were not showing, but I know how scared he is.

I look at the great hall, the great table; I chose to sit with the boy, as I normally sit with the Pharaoh.

"You eat with that one. That one is only for shell fish." I say into the boy's ear. I point to the right fork.

"Thankyou sir." Set says. he gives me a grateful look.

"My name is Akunadin, you may call me that Set." I say. My nephew the Pharaoh, looks at me in fear I normally hold his stupid hand through these dinners, but Set needs me more, the boy was going to eat with a fork fitted for only shell fish for the gods sake.

I smile at my dim-witted nephew, he smiles back but I am smiling not because I am happy, but because Set will have my attention form now on.

"Thank you, sir, forgive my boldness my lord but are you not the Pharaohs uncle?" The boy says.

"Yes I am Set." I say, "and your boldness in all truth is fine, I do not mind boldness, but others do, so just a tip child, be very weary." I say.

"Yes Sir thankyou, for the help," He says, he gives me a small smile, and I know it is not about the shellfish fork.

I look into the boys mind.

'Wow, this place is huge, I am so scared.' The boy's mind says.

I whispered tips in my sons ear all night, until it was late, I know the boy will be given a private room with the other students next to him. My son shouldn't be in the student's chambers.

My dim-witted nephew was in his room, I walk in.

"UNCLE." He says happily, I smile in a fake way, I hate the boy more than life its self, but my brother and his bride is dead, so in everyone's eyes (expect mine) I must take care of him. Also having a mere child on the thrown who loves me benefits me a lot.

It can get me private time with my son for one.

"Time for bed little one, you are the Pharaoh, Atemu and the Pharaoh of Egypt can't be falling asleep half way through the day can he??" I say.

"No uncle you are right," he says, happily he gets into bed, but this is not right I should be tucking Set into bed not Atemu.

"Good boy, how about it, do you feel like a story?" I say, he nods.

"Oh yes please uncle, I love your stories very much, they are so funny." He says, I get a big scroll from his shelf; I begin to read to him, I begin to soften him up, as I need him happy and sleepy. "Uncle why didn't you sit with me at dinner?" He asks.

"Because you are a big boy, and you don't need me babying you." I say.

"But I love you so much." He says I smile.

Enjoy my love while it lasts boy, because you will not be around for long, my son will be Pharaoh.

My son will be Pharaoh.

My son will be Pharaoh.

My son will be Pharaoh.

My son will be Pharaoh.

My son will be Pharaoh.

My son will be Pharaoh.

My son will be Pharaoh.

My son will be Pharaoh.

My son will be Pharaoh.

My son will be Pharaoh.

My son will be Pharaoh.

My son will be Pharaoh.

These thoughts go through my head so fast it is actually quite, shocking.

"Atemu can you do your uncle a special favour?" I say,

"Anything Uncle." Atemu says, his trust in me is the trust I want Set to have in me one day.

"The new priest in training- set, can you make him my special student for me? And have him moved out of the students quarters into one of my private ones?" I say.

Atemu looks at me in jealousy.

Like the jealous eyes I once looked at his father with, how the tables have turned.

I give Atemu my nicest, I- am -your -uncle -and -the –closest- thing -you -have -to -a -father, smile.

"Ok Uncle." He says, I know he is upset but he did say to me 'anything'.

"Good boy, I think Set will be a good play mate for you." I say, Atemu eyes lit up.

"A friend?" He asks, his eyes are big now and full of hope.

"If he wants to and if he is a good boy and it is depending if he finishes all his work." I say, " but if this happens would you like that?" I say, he nods happy, a con of being a Pharaoh, no friends.

"Oh yes," Atemu says,

He likes Set already, "Can Set play with me tonight?" Atemu asks.

"No, no, no. Not tonight, he is too new and probably very tired." I say.

"Soon?" Atemu asks. "Very few people are my age, Set looks about my age."

Set is nearly 2 years older than you, stupid one.

No matter.

"He must be close to your age, but until tomorrow, go too sleep." I say. I look at the foolish boy; I wanted Set to be in my chambers tonight, and I know Atemu would make him my private student before the nights end.

"Wait Uncle, I will tell a messenger to make Set your student tonight." Atemu says.

"Well very well, if it is what you want." I say, I hide my smile.

By the time I have finished reading the next story to him, a messenger has gone, and has sent been orders to tell my son Set to wait in my room for me, and I have the 'kings' permission to be Set's private teacher.

His mentor.

This is everything I want. But I want more, I want what is rightfully mine, I want to be Set's father. But for now I cant, if I tell he will be certainly killed.

But in this whole palace only one person in the world knows Set is my son.

The truth is an only one-person remains, which knows Set is his son.

His old tutor Shimon.

He knew Shimon knew by the look in his eyes, by reading his old tutors mind.

He was always close to Shimon he was kind to him as a child, gave him sweet cakes that his brother didn't get.

Shimon taught me everything he knew.

Now I will teach Set everything I know. "Time for bed Atemu," I say. Atemu nods.

I did the usual I tuck him in, I kiss his cheek, and I turn to leave but Atemu looked at me and said.

"You forgot something," Atemu says, he actually looks up set.

"What did I forget?" I say. I wanted to get out of my spoilt nephews room and spend time with my son, before he starves to death because he doesn't know which fork to eat with.

"You forgot to say you love me." Atemu says he crosses his arms.

"Did I? I am SO sorry, Atemu I don't know what got in to me, I love you Atemu, I love you SO much." I say, I was lying to my nephew so my son would be in a proper bedroom fitting for a prince.

I look around Atemu was curled up in his bed, nice safe and warm, "that is ok Uncle I am just pleased you remembered." Atemu says I smile. But it was a fake smile; but in fact, the only want to do is wring his neck with a very long rope.

"Well I am very tired so that why I forget, but I feel bad now, Atemu, I am so sorry, try to get some sleep." I say, I kiss Atemu's face.

"OK," he says, he gets his plush toy of a cat; he went deep into the blankets, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

I walk very briskly to my first chamber, the one with my main bed. I found my son looking at the names of the many scrolls in my collection, I sneak up behind him.

"I see you are enjoying my collection of scrolls." I say, my son nearly jumps out of his shoes.

"M-y prince forgive me, but I was told, to come here, I did not mean to snoop." Set says.

"It is quite all right." I say, I look at the scroll in his hands, a very interesting one about the gods of this world.

It talks about my favourite god, Set.

"Now Set, I have summoned you here, to tell you I want you to be my private student I shall be your mentor would you like that?" I say. He nods shocked.

"Oh that is good, now about your sleeping arrangements, I want you to sleep in one of my private rooms, next door actually." I say, the boy is shocked, but nods.

"Good" is all I say.

0--

So how did I go read and review


	3. Teachings

Chapter 3: Teachings

**Chapter 3: Teachings.**

**Yugioh **

**Confessions of a father.**

I would to thank my main reviewer, for the reviews of support!!

So lets continue with chapter 3.

**Chapter 3: Teachings.**

**Akunadin PO**

"In here Set," I say, I led him to a huge room, with a double bed; I smile at him as his eyes nearly pop out of his head, I want to laugh at him but I refrain.

I release the boy has never seen a room like this before, "well heres your bed, umm there's some clean clothes that you can wear, everything in your room is a gift, like a welcome gift, we will start work tomorrow have a good sleep." I say.

"Thank you my lord, for everything," Set says.

"It is quite all right Set, I want to make you my 'apprentice' would you like that?" I ask, perhaps I am telling him this, much too quick, but I must tell him.

"Oh yes my lord, it would be the biggest honour" he says, at least he is honourable, I like that a lot.

"Come we have one more thing to do, before you sleep tonight Set," I say, I look at the boy.

"May I ask what it is?" He asks.

"I understand you are probably very tired, but I must ask you too remain awake, for a minute, I promise after this I swear you can sleep," I say.

"Oh course my prince, I will do what ever you say." Set says I look at him; I smile at him than I nod.

"I will be right back." I say, I leave my chamber, well Set's chamber and go past many corridors to a huge temple, I look at the three remaining Millennium items, the Millennium Rod the Millennium Key and the Millennium puzzle, I think it was made to be.

I go to get the Millennium Key for my son but I could not (I can't use the Puzzle because Atem uses it, but leaves it in the temple at the night,) my eyes go to the Millennium Rod, it glows, like it knows it will be used for my son, so I forget about the Key and I take the rod for my son.

If the Rod glows it wants to be used, and I know it knows it will be used for my son.

So I take the Rod.

I take the Millennium Rod to my child, and I see my son curled up on the bed, it was quite late, and I will never force him up this late unless it was very important.

"I am sorry, master Akunadin I must off dozed off," Set says very quietly. I must remember to get the boy some nice nightclothes.

"It is ok, I got you a gift as you realise I have the Millennium eye, and each priest has a Millennium item, and this is yours the Millennium Rod, use it well. I think it is made to be." I say, the boys eyes look at me, he smiles.

"It's GLOWING," Set, says, indeed the Rod glows. The rod knows this is its new master.

"I think it is made to be, now sleep I will get you up early for training." I say,

"Yes Master," Set says, good boy. I go to the cupboard and bring out some blue nightclothes, I pass them to him.

"Good boy, go to sleep." I say, I blow the candle out so he can not read anymore, he grumbles a little bit, I smile he is so much like me. But he must rest.

"There is some night clothes Set, change into them than sleep, if I find you awake in 10 minutes I will have to belt you with my cane." I say, I wouldn't really, but I needed him to think I would, the boy was not scared, but he nodded.

"Good night," I say. I receive a good night, than I say, "I am locking you in, I do this because I want you to sleep not wander around." The boy seems more scared now.

"Very well, milord good night." He says. I leave.

I lock the door I put a wood against the door, and I go next door, I go to my bed.

My world was a lot brighter now.

So how was it?? Read and review.


	4. Training

Yugioh

**Yugioh **

**Confessions of a father. **

**Part 1**

Lets continue with chapter 4.

**Chapter 4 Training. **

**Akunadin POV.**

I wake up at the crack of dawn, I stretch out I felt exhausted, than I remember my son Set.

So much has happened in such a short time, my son's return, and his new Millennium item, I smile the gods have returned my son too me, I am so pleased.

Even if I do not deserve him I am grateful that the Gods have given my light back to me, I will be a good father to him, but he needs to be trained.

I must get him trained so he can feel worthy to into the priest hood first, than I will be his father, I cant let him know, training first, father figure later.

I get dressed and summon a servant, "yes my prince?" she asks.

"I want an early breakfast, for my self and my apprentice Set, in my sitting room in about 40 minutes." I say,

"Of course my prince, and foods in particular?" She asks, this girl who's name is Issic, she has been my servant girl all her life, she would be about 19 now, I have taken care of her all her life, she is one of the most well looked after servants in the entire palace.

"No, I would like an variety of foods and drinks and if you can lots of knifes and forks, Issic." I say. She gives me a smile.

"Of course my lord, I trust you have enjoyed your sleep," she says. The girl I once took from the slave rooms has grow into a beautiful women, she is very obedient and can even read and write, a rare thing for a girl.

"I did Issic, run along, I do hope I did not wake you child?" I say. I hate waking the girl up for my bidding.

"You didn't master, I could not sleep anyway." She says, I look at her she smiles.

"Everything ok child?" I say.

"Yes I just had a bad dream Master, I will make your breakfast now, I hope you and your apprentice have a good day training." Issic says, I smile and she leaves.

I change my clothes and walk next door where Set's door is still locked, I take out the key and unlock it, and quietly enter, Ser was curled up, and he in truth looked quite cosy, as he was fast asleep. I sit on the side chair next to his bed, for a moment so I can look at my son I have not seen him seen him sleeping since he was a baby, but given that fact or not he has too get up now, you have too be cruel to be kind.

"Set, wake up." I say, at once my son rolls and I receive a moan in return, I give Set's sleeping body a small smile "get up," I order. I smile at my son.

"What time is it?" Set moans. He did not want to go to bed, now he does not want to get up. I look at my son, it is ironic he did not want to sleep, but now he has to get up and train hard…

I take this second to think of how old my son is now, I left him when he was 4, that was 10 years ago now he is he is 14, he can not be no older than 14.

It was 10 VERY long years.

"It is just past the crack of dawn time to get up, we are going to start your training." I say I hear another moan, "it is time to get up Set, don't make me beat you before your breakfast." I threaten. I would never hurt him; he just needs to think I will.

"OK," Set moans, I go to his cupboard and I take out a set of clothes for him. I place them next to his table,

"Get up and dressed you have 2 minutes," I say sternly

I leave his room, so the boy can dress without fear of me watching him, I go into my room and try and relax…. Now what do I do with the boy to prepare him too be Pharaoh?

Perhaps I should keep Atemu alive for a few more years, I have no choice in the matter, and Shimon would know I killed him straight away so Set could be Pharaoh. So I have no choice but too pretend too be deeply in love with Atemu, and not Set.

How ironic, I hate my nephew but I must pretend to love him, and I love my son but I must pretend that I do not, luckily I can like my beautiful son.

I would like him even more if he got up from his bed!

Just than Set walked through the door, he was dressed in a dark blue robe with a knife belt. But something was not there that should be.

"Where is your rod Set?" I ask.

"In their sir." Set says, he points to his room. Silly child. Silly tired child.

"You need to have your Rod with you at all time, I can not teach you to use it, when it is hidden in your room can I child?" I say, Set's noes flares up, he hated to be called a child.

"No Master," he says, that's right I am right.

"Than go get it, than we shall go for a run, then you can eat." I say, Set nods, "you do understand I am training you so you can be a priest and not lose control of the Rod, the Rod glowed yesterday because it knows you are its master, be if it stops glowing you may lose control of it, trust me when I say this child I need you too know that you are capable of controlling its power, because it is possible it will try to kill you, but I think with training you will be fine, so get the ROD," I say. Set nods, and leaves to mine, well his chamber, once again I see anger in his eyes because I am telling him what to do; I hate people telling me what to do as well my son.

But for the next few years, you have to do as you are told Set for your own good.

The boy returns and gives me the still glowing rod, but when he gave e the Rod it stopped glowing, I smile. "See child the Rod knows that you are its master, but you must work hard to earn its respect." I say. "Do you understand child?" I ask, the boy my son. Nods.

"Yes sir, I understand." Set says, I look at him I look at the child, his mother, my wife died the summer before he believes that his father died years before, I look into the child's sole and what I see shocks me, he think he is all alone, but he is not.

'Set you will never be alone as long as I am here.' I think I look at him I smile at him; in return he smiles at me.

"Come child, it is time to begin your training, but before we begin to run, what type of reading material can you manage." I ask.

"I can read a little bit my lord. Before my mother…" Set stopped. I try not too bite my lip, "before my mother died she read too me a lot, and made sure I got a good education." Set says, I smile, that sounds like Ketet, my lost wife my darling. The only one that made me feel loved.

"I am sorry about your mother I know about what it is too lose a parent, what about your father?" I ask, than I say, "Ahh died when you were a child," Set nods,

"Yes how did you know that sir?" Set says.

"My eye can go into peoples soles, I know what you are thinking, so don't try and lie to me, because I will catch you and I shall have to beat you for lying too me," I say, ok if he lies to me I might give him a small beating, nothing that bad of course, I am known to giving mercy to criminals, and I will not hurt my student. And I will never hurt my son.

"I understand my lord." Set says,

"Good let us start your training." I say.

I lead the boy into a huge courtyard I start to run and the boy tried his best to keep up, I give him the scenic route of the palace, but he just was not quite fast enough.

I was hard on him I must of run 2 miles, I feel the child panting beside me he relaxes a bit as we pass the palace I go inside the huge palace it was still very early, as soon as we enter Set collapses on the ground, he begins to cough uncontrollable.

Oh dear………

I get the boy a cup of water and it was gone in a second, he seemed better now, "Thank you my lord." Set says, I smile as I see Set has stopped his coiffing fit, I am pleased he has stopped…. The last thing I want is my son becoming sick on his first day of training. I lead the boy, who followed me away.

"You did well Set, come you deserve a warm meal." I say. I lead my son too the huge dining room, Issic has filled the tables with foods I take my seat and indicate him to take the seat beside me, "you can eat," I say he nods,

"Thank you sir," my son, my student says, I smile at him. And I begin to instruct him on what knife and fork to use, I look at Set as he eat with the proper spoon for his soup.

"Set, can I have a look at your Rod," I ask, he just stairs and gives it too me.

It stopped glowing again…. OK I get it you hate me and like Set.

"I think you will be a good priest." I say.

-- --

OK how did we go?? Remember to review or no more chapters.


	5. New members of the family

**Chapter 5 new members of the family?**

**Akunadin POV.**

I didn't want to see, my nephew ever again, but yet I must. I look at my one and only son, curled up trying to stretch. We have been master and apprentice for 2 entire weeks, and yet… having to keep the boy in the dark is worse than not having him, but I guess it is my punishment for murder…

My Nephew and son have become friends… yes it is very painful, them and another boy Mahad, a small orphan boy I got so I could have private time with Set. I hate to admit it, but Mahad is very gifted, not as gifted as my set of course… but still.

It is not that I don't love my nephew very much, if he was not the king and I or Set was king, I would love him more than anything take good care of him, but it pains me… I do love Atemu and Set and even Mahad, in my own way…

The two younger boys were in a literature class right now, yes the king can still not read well, I have to be there quite literally telling him what the words are, my Set was under my guidance, he has already done 4 or 5 classes so he now is cleaning our lounge room floor…

"SET," I yell, I look at my apprentice who was cleaning or floor, Issic was at our kitchen cooking a snack,  
"Yes master?" he asked, I pat his hair, and kiss it, all children have chores, unless your Atemu, than he orders people around…

"That's enough my boy," I look at him, he breathed a sigh of relief, I helped him up, "You work very hard," I say gently I am so proud of my son, I wrap my arms around him, Set was confused my affectionate gesture, but I cuddle up to his back, and say gently, "Do you like your new life, here?" I ask, Set looked at me and nodded, he wiped his sweaty hands on his robe.  
"Yes Master, I am getting use to it," I smile and look at him, in a few years he will take the priest trails like I did, and he will like me pass… I was convinced of it, I look at my sweet little son,

"That is good, would you like to read a book, or do you want a little water?" I ask, he looked up, I have had him reading most days, and even when he has free time, I often find him in his room curled up reading, or playing with my nephew or talking to his rod…

I think I approve of the reading more, but I HAVE to admit my nephew is more content now that the orphan boy Mahad is around.

"I think I should have some water first," he said I smile, at the phrasing I go to our water pot and put one in a clay mug and give it to him, "here you are my sweet Apprentice." I said, he smiled at me, I sit on our couch, he sat next to me, "Where is your rod?" I asked. He went to his robe and pulled it out; he had a cute little holster for it. I was of course supportive of him carrying the rod around everywhere.

Mahad is a special boy... it is the only way to describe him, I think he too will be a priest in training like Set one day, but first he needs an education, he can barley read and writing is a whole new thing.

"Thank you," he said softly, I smile at him. I look at his sweet head, and I say very softly,  
"What do you think of your Rod so far?" I say, he looks depressed.

"I believe I have made little progress," he said, "the rod stills does very little for me," this made me smile.

"Set" I say, I take his hand, and kiss it softly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of okay my sweet; you should be proud, PROUD. You are doing so well, now," I say slowing hard, "I believe the pharaoh and the boy Mahad may have finished their lesions why don't you go and play with them." He smiled, and nodded at my suggestion. In all truth I had to have a lay down, so far today, I had to sit through 4 meetings with my nephew the dim witted king, help Mahad and Set on exactly HOW to eat at the dinner table, and of course I have to tutor Set.

"Ok sire," he smiled and touched my hand once more,

"When you return we will read a scroll apprentice, with my nephew and the other boy" I say

"Ok Master," he replied, I patted his hand and he left, I stair after him… my son.


End file.
